


Banana Pancakes

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Exhaustion, M/M, Mutual Pining, autistic gary goodspeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Avocato never sleeps because he doesnt think he's allowed to relax. Gary is distracting.It's an interesting combination.





	Banana Pancakes

Avocato was really shielded, emotionally speaking. 

He shied away from touch and from Gary and Quinn in general, still wary of the humans and whatever tricks they might be trying to play. Humans were destroyers- conquerors. Nobody liked humans, because the humans destroyed everything they touched.

_ (But Avocato already was destroyed, in his own eyes, so what harm could they possibly do to make the damage worse?) _

As time passed, Gary grew increasingly more comfortable around Avocato, but Avocato refused to let himself do the same. He couldn’t afford to be off his guard like that, not when the universe had punished him so much already. 

But Gary made it very, very hard to keep his guard up. He was… 

Distracting.

Avocato always had to catch himself, realizing Gary had roped him into a playful conversation about something stupid or noticing the way he was smiling more often than he ever had on his own. He realized that he was  _ content _ , and that  _ terrified _ him.

The idea of things becoming domestic filled him to the brim with anxiety, and he couldn’t place why. He felt like the walls and floor could close in on him at any given moment and everything would turn out to be a trap, that everything would be taken away again. 

He wanted to feel safe, but he couldn’t give into the urge to _let_ himself feel safe. Lord Commander had ruined that luxury and even after he was taken care of, the feeling lingered. Even now  that he had his son back, and the Galaxy One was becoming a home for him, the thought wouldn't go away. 

×

He sat in the same booth, in the same seat as always, staring at Gary as he paced, rambling about something or another as Avocato sipped his milk. From what he’d gathered, Gary was angry with KVN’s entire existence, which Avocato could understand.

Avocato hadnt slept in two days. He couldnt find the time to rest with all the fighting and researching and whatnot, and his sense of focus was starting to have a toll taken from it.

Gary was still talking. Something about cookies… Hmm, cookies.

“Hey, HUE?”Avocato said, looking up at the ceiling as if something would greet him there.

“Yes, Avocato?”

“Can  _ I _ have a cookie?”

Gary made a horrified, offended sound as the cookie cabinet opened up and Avocato stuck his hand in effortlessly, pulling a cookie out and taking a bite. “HUE?! Why does  _ Avocato  _ get a cookie and not me?!”

“Because you have already had several cookies today, Gary. You know this,” HUE plainly stated, somehow managing to sound exhausted. Gary glared at Avocato and slowly began moving towards him, eyes locked on the cookie in his hand.

The moment Avocato realized what was happening, his stance widened instinctually and he held the cookie up above his head, smirking down at Gary. His tail twitched.

“Come on, man, just- hand it over,” Gary reached up and tried grabbing the cookie, Avocato backing up a step and Gary matching his movements. He grunted as Gary continued moving closer, their chests brushing.

Avocato laughed and stood on his toes, holding the cookie just out of Gary’s reach. Gary stood on Avocato’s feet, trying to grab it but only succeeding in tripping Avocato, bringing them both crashing down.

They stumbled together for a moment, Avocato trying to balance himself out and Gary making everything drastically worse by locking his arms around Avocato’s neck and tangling their legs together. They both fell to the ground and the cookie fell from Avocato’s grip, crumbling onto the floor in pieces and crumbs. 

Gary gasped and cried out like he just saw the Titanic sink, trying to reach it and accidentally straddling Avocato’s waist, a hand planted on either side of his head and their faces only inches apart- close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off of Gary’s cheeks. Avocato’s heart pounded and he stared up at Gary, fur standing on end at the close proximity. 

“Crap! Y-you just wasted a perfectly good cookie!” Gary whined, not moving, still laying entirely on top of Avocato. It was like he didn't even notice it, absentmindedly hooking his leg around Avocato’s. Every point of contact felt like it was on fire. 

Then Gary huffed and relaxed more, resting his head in the crook of Avocato’s neck and sighing. Avocato felt like he was falling through space, dizzy and blushing. He hated that Gary had this much of an effect on him without even trying. 

“It’s not my fault you tripped me!”

“It’s not- you- you made me trip you!”

Avocato growled playfully and rolled over, pinning Gary underneath him, his head resting on Gary’s chest. Gary froze and stared up at him, something clicking in his head as his pupils dilated. Avocato tilted his head and Gary blinked. 

“Oh,” Gary breathed, nothing else being said. The silence filled the air like smoke. 

“Oh?”

“Oh.”

“Oh what?”

“Uh… Nothing. I-i-it’s nothing important. Just uh-” Gary’s cheeks reddened and he looked around, avoiding eye contact. “This is… You’re heavier than I thought?”

Avocato blinked. “And?”

“That’s it. It’s kinda nice- like a heated  _ and _ weighted blanket,” he smiled, bringing his hand up to touch Avocato’s fur at the top of his head. Avocato flinched at the contact, but Gary didn’t really seem to notice, running his fingers through the soft fur. Avocato felt his eyes shut as he involuntarily leaned into the touches. It was like someone had flipped a switch, all the playful fighting gone, leaving a soft haze in the space between them as exhaustion and comfort took its effect on Avocato and the physical stimulation took its effect on Gary.

Gary kept completely quiet for once as he continued touching Avocato’s face, the feeling seeming to empty his head of any thoughts other than  _ ooh, soft, texture good _ . 

Avocato tilted his head when Gary moved to cup his cheek, sighing deeply and fully relaxing into him. Gary smiled and scratched under his chin, and Avocato didn’t even notice that he had started purring, the feeling coming naturally with the safety and totally-not-love that being around Gary brought. 

“Ohhhh my gosh you really  _ are _ like a cat…” Gary whispered, laughing in surprised glee. Avocato didn't appear to hear him as Gary continued petting him, leaning into his hands and purring louder with each passing second. 

“Pssst.. Hey. Avocato.”

Avocato groaned, pressing his face harder against Gary's hands in rebellion. 

“Avoc _ at _ o… My back hurts. C'mon, man.”

Avocato wrapped his arms around Gary’s chest and Gary gasped, mumbling a string of ‘oh my crap’s to himself.

“Can we like, pick this up at a place that  _ isn't _ the commissary floor? I'm getting cookie crumbs in my shirt.”

Avocato blinked, coming back to himself and pulling away as they both sat up. “Huh..?”

It was like there was fog in Avocato’s mind, and he had to fan it away to make room to start processing what was going on. 

Gary was rambling about something again. He was blushing, and moving his hands a lot, so he was nervous. What was he nervous about? Avocato caught the words ‘nap’ and ‘softer’ and ‘bedroom’ and he nodded absently, not really finding it in himself to care beyond  _ sleep, bed, nice _ .

“Cool, cool, cool. Let's uh- let's go? You look really tired,” Gary said. Avocato nodded again and Gary stood, offering Avocato his hand to pull him up as well. Avocato took it, still only vaguely aware of his surroundings. Gary was leading him somewhere, but all he could focus on was the implied promise of sleep- everything else seemed drowned out.

A door opened, and the next thing he knew he was being pulled downwards, onto a bed. 

No, Gary was underneath him again, but he found he enjoyed the feeling. He wrapped his arms around the human’s waist and let the fog of exhaustion envelop his head as Gary went back to petting him with both hands, and to Avocato it was the best feeling in the whole universe. 

For Gary, the weight of Avocato pressing down on him was just as satisfying, and the feeling of fur between his fingers was even more so, his friend's internal warmth seeping into him like he was a hot water bottle. A soft and heavy hot water bottle that made good jokes and loved him and whose nose twitched when he was confused. Who made Gary feel more at home than he ever had in his life, just by being with him. 

Gary sighed and leaned back, resting his head on his pillow and letting sleep take him as well. 

×

When Avocato woke up, the first thing he noticed was how  _ good _ he felt. 

He actually felt well rested for once, which was new. It felt like had actually gotten a full night's rest instead of just taking thirty minute naps whenever he got a chance. He felt alive and actually prepared to do stuff for once. 

The second thing he noticed was Gary shifting underneath him, his fingers still tangled in the fur at the base of his neck. they had shifted in the night, both of them on their sides and facing each other, legs tangled and Avocato’s arms were wrapped around Gary’s chest, almost protectively. His stomach filled with butterflies as Gary cuddled closer to him, resting his head right next to Avocato’s. He was so close that Avocato could see the fine details of his face- the violet streaks under his eyes, the way his hair framed his face in the low light.. He looked almost beautiful. 

Avocato bristled at the thought, but he couldn't exactly deny it. The seed of an idea was planted in his mind, doomed to grow bigger and bigger with time.

Gary yawned, a faint and squeaky sound, opening his eyes a little. Avocato froze as their eyes met and Gary smiled. “Good morning, sleepyhead…”

Avocato hummed and opened his mouth to reply right as Gary ran his hand through the fur around the back of his head. His voice caught as he spoke. 

“Mm- Mornin’..”

Gary kept petting him, and Avocato fought the urge to purr and relax into it, but Gary was very distracting. 

His chest started rumbling and Gary got this almost smug, almost proud look on his face. Avocato huffed. 

“We have work to do, Gary.”

Gary hummed. “No, no I don't think we do.. We can stay a little longer, right?”

Avocato tried to protest, but Gary cupped his face and ran a thumb over his cheekbone and all protests fell silent in his mind. Gary grinned in triumph and put his leg over Avocato’s hip, tugging him closer still. 

“Maybe just a little longer..”

**Author's Note:**

> (Shaking an empty hat) comments and critique Please I Beg Of You


End file.
